The present invention relates to a domestic appliance having at least one component that has at least one noise-deadening and/or sound-insulating coating.
A method for deadening component noise by applying a noise-deadening coating is known from DE 198 58 002. The component is a metal rinsing-reservoir wall belonging to a dishwasher's rinsing reservoir. The noise-deadening coating is embodied as a bitumen mat that is stuck into position by means of either melted—which is to say hot—adhesives or a detachable—which is to say cold—adhesive.
It is disadvantageous that the use of hot or warm adhesives is unsuitable for temperature-sensitive components that are made of plastic, for example, or are lacquered or coated particularly with a plastic-based material because the application of heat accompanying the use of warm adhesives would impermissibly thermally stress or damage a component of such kind or its possible lacquer or other coating, or even cause the component to be permanently deformed. Nor, though, is the use of cold-bonding adhesives suitable for components made of plastic because cold-bonding adhesives in practice often have too little adhesive power to adhere adequately to plastic, and plastic has only low mechanical strength that limits the pressing forces permitted for pressing the bitumen mats into position.